Spinal fixation devices are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod, that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. The fixation rods can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the instrument holds the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal fixation devices can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebra. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone. Such screws typically include a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a head portion having a rod-receiving element, usually in the form of a U-shaped slot formed in the head. A set-screw, plug, or similar type of fastening mechanism, is used to lock the fixation rod into the rod-receiving portion of the pedicle screw. In use, the shank portion of each screw is then threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a fixation rod is seated through the rod-receiving portion of each screw and the rod is locked in place by tightening a cap or similar type of locking mechanism to securely interconnect each screw and the fixation rod.
While current spinal fixation systems have proven effective, difficulties have been encountered in mounting rods into the rod-receiving portion of various fixation devices. In particular, it can be difficult to align and seat the rod into the rod receiving portion of adjacent fixation devices due to the positioning and rigidity of the vertebra into which the fixation device is mounted. Thus, the use of a spinal rod approximator, also referred to as a spinal rod reducer, is often required in order to grasp the head of the fixation device, and reduce the rod into the rod-receiving portion of the fixation device.
While several rod approximators are known in the art, some tend to be difficult and very time-consuming to use. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rod approximator, implants for use with rod approximators, and methods for seating a spinal rod in a rod-receiving portion of one or more spinal implants.